A Rarity
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: "Will had become a rarity, and his thought process began at that moment to re-evaluate the prize Will had become." pre-slash Will/Hannibal


_**A Rarity**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal at all.**_

_**A/N: This is my first Hannibal fanfiction, and I hope you all enjoy it. **_

As Hannibal watched the scurry of the coroners and policemen as they documented and surveyed the crime scene, a man with cobalt blue eyes kept slipping into his thoughts. Every time a man or woman would trip, or confirm to another that the crime scene did, in fact, support the psychiatrist's story Hannibal pondered how long Will would have taken to know that Hannibal was lying. Will wouldn't have analyzed it too far, but if he ever did, he would probably have known by now – the coroner's office and the local police department had been violating his office for over half an hour now.

Hannibal heard Tobias's words again in his head – he had killed the two men that came to question him, and he had no doubt that Will Graham was in the company that questioned him. Will Graham was dead – he had not passed his test. Will couldn't deal with a killer, and, therefore, he could not be in Hannibal's life as his friend. After all, for someone to be close to him they would have to prove they were not weak – that they wouldn't die on him. Hannibal refused to get "attached" to someone who would just leave him.

Hannibal felt what he vaguely interpreted as disappointment. He thought Will Graham – the man capable of pure empathy – was different. He was already unique, and remarkable for his capabilities, but Hannibal had hoped the younger man could be a rarity – something beautiful, and something he would have to hold close to himself. Now though Hannibal had no time for sentimentality, he had to fully sell his story that explained the two corpses in his office, and move on with his game against Jack Crawford.

Speaking of the man, there he was – nosing into business that was not his. Hannibal did not – to say the least – think highly of the man in the doorway. He hated him and as Hannibal sat in his desk chair, plotting all the excuses he could use to get that man away from him, a familiar ghost appeared.

Hannibal couldn't stop the miniscule smile that spread across his face – just like he couldn't stop the flicker of emotion that had dashed across his eyes at the supposed news that Will was dead. Will was worthy of his friendship, and he could climb the walls Hannibal had built. As Will came over to the bloodied cannibal, Hannibal was filled with the tingling sensation – barely noticeable though – of being proud. His beautifully imaginative Will had made it.

"I was worried." Hannibal told Will, and Will sheepishly – since being social was never his strong suit – smiled. Hannibal didn't stop his eyes from staying on the younger man. He had passed. Will had become a rarity, and his thought process began at that moment to re-evaluate the prize Will had become. Hannibal spouted off his preplanned comments on the Budge case, and then Crawford left, leaving Will with him.

"I feel like I have dragged you into my world." Will's confession of guilt amused Hannibal. If only he knew. He would though – soon he would know the truth.

"I got here on my own. But I appreciate the company." Hannibal really was glad that Will was with him, both literally, and metaphorically in the world of murder they had both come to inhabit.

Now that Hannibal knew Will was worthy of his attention, his friendship, and perhaps more in time – he could come to design his plan of how to keep Will in his hands. For Will could easily be swept away from him – he would become vulnerable shortly, if he was correct on Will's smell of sweet heat. Will Graham had now become something to be possessed under his tight hold no matter what. And he would never leave it, nor would anyone be able to share his Will with him.

Will Graham was rare, remarkable, and now Hannibal's to do as he pleased with him. And it appeared that the horizons were endless of what Hannibal could do to Will, especially since Hannibal was a natural at manipulation, and Will, if bended correctly, would be a natural pawn – though he would be one of a kind (as Will had always been).

And that was a challenge Hannibal would gladly take on.

(Will was a challenge, because he could expose all Hannibal was to the police, and expose all Hannibal could feel – even if it was flattened – to Hannibal.)


End file.
